


Seconde Chance

by Louhanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light side bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhanna/pseuds/Louhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Destin choisie une nouvelle fois de jouer avec la vie de Harry, lui donnant la chance d'avoir une famille avec un père des plus surprenant pour son enfant. Après que l'Ordre l'ai enfermé, Harry s'enfuit chez le père, leur donnant à tous deux une seconde chance. (Traduction) Hiatus!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconde Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385354) by [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny). 



Tom, stupéfait, fixait la personne se tenant devant lui, dont le manteau trempé dégoulinait sur son parquet en bois hors de prix, ses cheveux collés à son visage pâle et aux traits tiré, ses yeux vert plus large qu'à l’accoutumé dût à la peur et il tremblait légèrement, dût certainement, pensa Tom, au froid, à la peur, et au vue des cernes sous ses yeux, à l’épuisement.

« Que fais-tu là ? », fini par demande Tom, toujours aussi incrédule après avoir été figé dans le silence pendant quelques instants.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler...en privé. », ajouta Harry, lançant un regard aux quatre Mangemorts qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Quand il vit le regard que Tom lui jetait, il soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un geste lasse. « Écoute, je viens de vivre sept véritables semaines de merde, j'ai découvert des nouvelles plutôt terrifiantes, que d’ailleurs tu doit entendre, et je viens juste de réussir à échapper à l’Ordre de ce putain de poulet frit qui me retenait prisonnier au quartier général et passé les quatre derniers putains de jours à venir ici en utilisant les transports moldus, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me traquer ! J'ai faim, je suis fatigué et tu pense vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour venir ici de mon plein gré pour te tuer alors que tu as une demeure pleines de partisans ? Et quand bien même je réussirait à maintenir un duel contre toi pour plus de cinq minutes, je ne suis pas en l'état ne serai-se que pour penser à un moyen de te tuer, encore moins le faire, et ne parlons même pas de sortir d'ici. Alors s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi ! », dit Harry d'un ton brusque. Tom cligna des yeux, surpris par l'explosion, non seulement l'Ordre du Phénix avait, pour une quelconque raison, gardé Harry Potter prisonnier, il leur à aussi échappé pour venir à lui, lui dire quelque chose d'important, il venait d'admettre ne pas être en mesure de le confronter dans un duel et il était clairement dans un mauvais état.

« Laissez nous. », Tom agita sa main vers des mangemorts stupéfiaient, qui s’attendaient certainement à ce qu'il lance un Endoloris bien senti à l'adolescent pour lui avoir parlé de cette manière, avant de se ruer hors de la pièce quand il les foudroya du regard.

« Ça te dérange ? », demanda Harry en désignant une chaise. Le voyant tanguer sur ses pieds, Tom réalisa qu'il n'avait pas exagéré sur son état et acquiesça. 

« Enlève ta cape, elle est trempée .». Il soupira en se levant et prit le vêtement pour l'accrocher. Harry eu l'air perplexe lorsqu’il se trouva poussé vers une chaise près du feu plutôt que celle devant le bureau qui avait l'air beaucoup moins confortable mais il été gelé et ne se plaignit donc pas et s'assit avec un soupire.

« D'accord, je n'ai pas le moindre idée de ce que tu pourrais me dire qui ta conduit à venir jusque ici, mais vas y. », souffla Tom en se posant dans sa chaise en face de Harry, et quand Harry ouvrit la boche pour commencé ce qui allait clairement être une longue histoire, il l'interrompit.« Fais vite. »,ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

« Très bien, voyons si c'est assez rapide pour toi. Je suis enceint, tu est le père. », cracha Harry en croisant les bras et foudroyant du regard un Seigneur des Ténèbres statufié.

« Tu...tu es »,bégaya Tom.

« Enceint, oui, »,Harry fini pour lui.

« Et je suis... »

« Le père, oui. Là, tu a tout compris, quel intelligent Seigneur des Ténèbres ! », déclara Harry d'une voix traînante.

«Tu me prend pour un imbécile gamin ! Même si tu est enceint, ce qui est extrêmement rare chez les hommes, je n'ai pas couché avec toi, alors comme pour l'amour de Dieu, je pourrais être le père ? »,vociféra Tom, la colère émanant clairement de lui alors qu'il se tenait debout, baguette à la main.Cependant Harry sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à cette colère que le fait d'avoir été trompé.

«C'est pourquoi j’allai prendre mon temps pour tout expliquer et pas seulement lancer ‘ hey, j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir et tu es le papa numéro deux! Tu pense qu’il aura tes yeux ou les miens?’mais non, il fallait que tu ruine parfait discours que j'avais préparé en demandant une explication vite fait, sans compter que tu m'aurais certainement torturé si j'avais pris mon temps, alors je te l'ai dit », lui répondit sèchement Harry.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu pense que je suis le père »,gronda Tom.

« Magie. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'on n'a pas couchés ensemble, merci, et non je n'ai pas besoin des oiseaux et des abeilles, je sais comment les bébés sont normalement fait. Nous, cependant, ne sommes apparemment ni normaux, ni conventionnels et sommes les jouets du destin ou qui que ce soit qui aime jouer avec ma vie », souffla Harry en se frottant le visage.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux dire...tu pense vraiment que je suis le père ? », s'étouffa Tom en s’assoyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Je le répète, s'échapper de l'Ordre du Phénix, un voyage de quatre jours en transports moldu, affamé, fatigué, pour te dire quelque chose. Si je n'en était pas à 300 % sûr, tu pense que je serais vraiment assis dans le bureau de l' homme qui a tenté de me tuer à chacune de nos rencontres ? », demanda lacement Harry en se penchant en arrière pour regarder Tom avec des yeux fatigués.

« Très bien...comment...comment ça ce fait », s'enquit Tom, l'air perdu.

« Quand tu as attaqué Poudlard, tu te souvient de m'avoir lancé un sort en même temps que le sort redirigé de Lucius Malfoy me frappait ? », demanda Harry en prenant clairement contenance. Tom réfléchit et se souvint de l'incident. Harry et lui avaient entamés un duel depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il avait jeté un sort qui injecte un peu de sa magie dans le corps de l'adversaire afin d’affaiblir leur magie, le sien frappant quelques secondes après le sort redirigé de Lucius et Harry était tombé à genoux, serrant son ventre dans la douleur et alors Dumbledore s'était interposé pour l'affronté.  
« Peu importe le sort que Lucius a utilisé ça à créé l'opportunité de me rendre enceint et ton sort y est arrivé. Les scanners ont montrés qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec moi à part de petites ecchymoses sur mon abdomen donc pas besoin d'aller vérifier plus loin. Quand je suis retourné chez proches pour l'été, j'ai commencé à être malade et à avoir des étourdissements, éventuellement je me suis évanoui et ceux qui me surveillait mon emmener chez madame Pomfresh. J’étais assez avancé dans la grossesse pour que ça ce voie sur un test que j’étais enceint, le teste de paternité te désignant. », expliqua Harry. 

« Alors...pourquoi t'ont-ils gardé prisonnier ? », interrogat Tom en essayant de bien tout comprendre, cependant Harry ricana sans humour.

« Tu viens juste de poser la question à un million. Lorsqu'ils mon dit que j'étais enceint et que tu était le père, j'ai fait la seul chose que je pouvait et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais entouré par un bouclier et tout le monde me fixait. Ils avaient essayé de tuer le bébé alors que j'étais inconscient... ».

« QUOI ! Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé, tu as dit que tu est enceint pas que tu l'as été ! », mugit Tom, la douleur se lisant sur son visage avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il fût cependant réduit au silence quand Harry se leva, souleva son haut, pris la main de Tom et la posa sur la petite bosse qui se trouvait là. La peau chaude était ferme sous ses doigts alors le traçait et la caressait inconsciemment.

« Le bébé va bien, Hermione à fait un scan pour moi et a vérifié quelques jours plus tard. Le bouclier c'est formé quand ils ont essayé et a bloqué le sort, apparemment mon corps à décidé qu'il aimait assez bien être enceint et ma magie a convenu. Elle a protégé le bébé. Après, je leur est fait savoir assez bruyamment à quel point j’étais dégoutté d'eux, ils ont essayé de mettre en avant le fait que c'était ton bébé, à quoi j'ai rétorqué que c’était aussi le mien, ils on ensuite pointé du doigt que tu est le seigneur des ténèbres, à quoi j'ai répondu que je m'en battait les miches et que je ne les laisseraient pas tuer mon enfant juste parce qu'ils n'aimait pas le provenance de l'autre partie de l'ADN, ils m’ont ensuite fait savoir que j’avais une guerre à combattre et que je ne pouvait pas le faire en étant enceint de ton enfant, à quoi j'ai répliqué que je m'en foutait et qu'ils pouvait bien combattre dans cette guerre tout seuls. Disons juste qu'ils n'étaient pas très heureux et ont décidé que de m'enfermer au QG et de bien faire entendre leur opinion continuellement , de la part de tous les membres de l'Ordre, allait me faire changer d'avis. Quand ils ont commencé à me lancer des sorts d'avortement au hasard, j'ai pris ma décision. Hermione et les jumeaux m'ont aidé à m'échapper et je suis venu ici », dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu t'enfouir dans le monde moldu .», Tom fronça les sourcils tout en continuant à regarder la bosse.

« Parce que tu mérites de savoir. Parce que je ne veut pas passer ma vie à courir et je ne veux pas que mon enfant est cette vie. Parce qu'après les sept dernières semaines, je ne suis plus sur que le coté de la Lumière soit si lumineux et que se sont eux qui ont raison. Parce que je suis fatigué et je veux juste me concentré pour être sûr que mon enfant...notre enfant s'en sorte vivant et en bonne santé, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, » Harry s’affaissa alors que les événements lui revenait. Il se trouva guidé vers sa chaise mais Tom de mit à genoux devant lui et ses mains continuèrent à caresser la bosse.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu le garde ? Pourquoi une telle détermination ? Tu es jeune, c'est en partie mon enfant, pourquoi ? », des yeux rouges confus rencontraient les siens dans une expression de vulnérabilité que Harry était sur de n'avoir vue que lorsque Tom avait été très jeune.

Baissant le regard il plaça doucement sa main sur celle de Tom avant de faire gonfler sa magie, Tom haletant quand il sentit le picotement de la magie de Harry dans sa conscience mais aussi le faible effleurement de quelque chose de plus petit, de plus faible mais bien présent.

« Je le sent, dans mon corps, dan mon esprit, je peux sentir notre enfant à chaque seconde, ma magie me disant constamment que c'est bon, que c'est sûr. C'est mon enfant, un bébé, un vrai bébé qui grandit en moi. Je me fiche d'où il vient ou comment c'est arrivé. Je ...voulait des enfants, une famille depuis que je suis assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'est une famille. De porte mon enfant, d'être capable de lui donner vie, c'est plus que ce dont je peux rêver. Je ne pouvais pas...la pensée...j'ai juste... ». Harry soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. 

« Et tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse quoi ? Quand tu es venu ici? », demanda Tom, sa voix complètement neutre. Harry ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête et soupira juste.

« Je ne sais pas réellement, je devait juste essayer et espérer que le perspective que ce soit aussi ton enfant voudrait dire que tu me laisserait au moins lui donner naissance. Après, je n'étais pas sûr, plutôt certain que ce serait une fin verte mais je devais au moins essayer et faire en sorte qu'il soi sauf. Ma magie s'affaiblissait, je n'aurais pas les repousser plus longtemps s'ils avaient continuer ou augmenter le nombre de sortilèges. C’était ma dernière chance, », marmonna Harry

« Je ne vais pas te tuer », grommela Tom presque avec pétulance.

« Tu le voudra quand je t'aurais dit la prophétie », grogna Harry en gardant fermé ses yeux fatigués. De ce fait, il ne vît pas Tom faire signe à Lucius et Severus de rester silencieux de la ou ils se tenaient dans la pièce ou ils étaient rentrés peut avant.

« Et comment comptes-tu me dire la prophétie, elle à été détruite rappelle-toi ? », s'enquit Tom, légèrement ennuyé.

« C'était juste une copie. Dumbledore a entendu l'originale et me la dit après l'incident, », renifle Harry.

« Très bien, vas-y, »,dit Tom , douteusement, se levant pour se rasoir dans fauteuil.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... », récita Harry

« Tu viens juste de me dire, de ton plein gré, la prophétie que j'ai cherché à obtenir pendant un an et l’Ordre à protégé pendant cette année, juste comme ça. Une prophétie qui par tous les moyens devrait me pousser à te tuer si je veux gagner, »,dit un Tom incrédule.

« Sauf que je jeter l'éponge. Ici et maintenant, je jure sur ma magie que jamais je ne dresserais ma baguette contre toi sauf si c'est pour me défendre moi ou notre enfant, jamais de mon plein gré je ne te tuerais ou me battrais contre toi pour le reste de ma vie. Si je brise ce serment, que ma magie me soi prise. Qu'il en soit ainsi, », dit doucement Harry, avant de rencontrer des yeux rouges ébahis. « Prophétie nulle et non avenue, je n'ai pas le désir de te tuer ou d'utiliser 'le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore' qui est à mon sens une phrase de merde parce que personne n'a la moindre putain d'idée de ce que c'est, Dumbledore inclut alors ne te sent pas exclut. »,Harry haussa les épaules avant de fermé ses yeux encore une fois fatigué, n'ayant clairement pas remarque un Lucius et Severus estomaqués.

« Tu...tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire, pas vrai ? »,demanda Tom méduser.

« Je vient juste de te donner la guerre oui, je suis au courant, merci. Je suis enceint, pas confus, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me battre. Et je ne veux spécialement pas me battre pour le côté qui m'a enfermé et jeté des sorts d'avortement pour se débarrasser d'un enfant que je désir clairement. Je veux juste donner naissance à mon enfant et préférablement l’élever, mis je ne me fait pas trop d'illusions, » maugréa Harry.

« Par Merlin vous êtes sérieux ! », s’étouffa Severus, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Harry glapit et sauta sur ses pied avant de tanguer dangereusement alors qu'un léger étourdissement le frappait. Tom glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le fît se rasseoir dans son fauteuil avant de toucher son front.

« Je vais bien, je ne vais pas être malade. Pourquoi...depuis combien de temps sont ils là? », Harry fronça les sourcils envers Tom qui avait actuellement l'air coupable.

« Depuis que je t'ai demandé à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici. Ils sont mon second et troisième commandant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé mais ils avaient aussi besoin d'entendre ça, », soupira Tom, se demandant pourquoi il se sentais coupable d’avoir caché leur présence à Harry.

« Maintenant qu'il est au courant de notre présence, mon seigneur, ce que nous venons d'entendre sonnait beaucoup comme si Potter est enceint de votre enfant, », demanda Lucius avec précaution.

« Oui, il l'est, »,Tom souffla, attrapa la couverture sur le dos de son sofa et jeta sur Harry qui eu l'air choqué mais s'emmitoufla tout de même dans la chaleur, allant même jusqu'à enlever ses chaussures et de mettre ses jambes en dessus.

« Je ne veux pas être grossier mon seigneur mais...comment diable est ce arrivé ? », s'étrangla Lucius.

« C'est votre faute en fait. Hey vous devriez peut-être être le parrain, », gazouilla Harry, souriant en coin à l'expression choquer de Lucius à son annonce.

« Peut-être qu'il devrait, », Tom ricana doucement ' l'expression de Lucius.

« Je vais pas expliquer encore une fois, ch'uis fatigué, tu peux le faire, », murmura. Harry, s'emmitouflant dan la couette et fermant les yeux, clairement près à dormir. Tom cligna des yeux, choqué avant de secoué le tête et de faire geste à Lucius et Severus de s’asseoir avant de leur expliquer.

« J’essayais de lancer un sort de stérilité à cette salope de Black traîtresse qui baise avec le loup-garou...mais apparemment j'ai besoin de revoir mon phrasé. », ajouta Lucius un peut penaud.

« Bien, le prochaine fois faites en sort que se soit juste et de belle et bien la toucher, », murmura Harry depuis sa couverture.

« Pourquoi ça, je croyais que tu te souciais de leur loup-garou de compagnie ? »,s'enquit Tom

« Ça c’était avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux au premier plan pour me tendre des embuscades au hasard pour tuer mon bébé. Ils s'engouffraient même fréquemment dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient aussi tous deux très bruyants sur mon désir de porter l'enfant du Seigneur des ténèbres, ajoutant aussi des choses sur sur mes parents qui seraient déçus avec moi, ce qu'ils ont fais pour moi, qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour moi et de ce que je choisissais de faire de la mienne. Quand j'ai décide de partir, Sanscrocs était passé au fait qu'ils devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes et combien ils me détesteraient. Alors s'il vous plaît, faites de votre mieux, », ricana Harry en ouvrant ses yeux vert fatigués. Tom broncha avant de s'avancer et de soulever Harry de son fauteuil. L'adolescent mit rapidement ses bras autour du cou de Tom. « tu me jette dehors ? », demanda Harry incrédule.

« Quoi ? Non, je vais te mettre dans un putain de lit. Tu es épuiser et tu as clairement vécu une expérience horrible aux mais de ceux qui étaient cesser s'occuper de toi. Tu vas dormir en sécurité pour ce qui semble être la première fois en sept semaines et nous finirons cela demain quand tu sers réveille et que tu auras mangé. Je ne vais pas te tué maintenant ou quand le bébé sera né. Mais je m’attend à ce que tu reste dans cette demeure, mous discuterons des détails quand tu te sen tira mieux, », chuchota Tom.

« D 'accort... », marmonna Harry

« Quand tu te réveillera demain matin, claque des doigts pour un elf de maison, ils t'apporteront quelque chose à manger et te montrerons la salle de bain et une fois que tu auras fini, ils te conduirons à moi. », expliqua Tom. A ce moment, la tête de Harry avait rouler contre l'épaule de Tom, la fatigue prenant totalement possession de son corps.

« D'accord… », murmura Harry.

« Endort toi Harry, ». Tom soupira en réalisant qu'il était bien trop loin pour pouvoir vraiment écouter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Si vous voulez bien laisser une review, que je puisse la partager avec l'auteur original, ce serais super. Et n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original ;) !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Si vous voulez bien laisser une review, que je puisse la partager avec l'auteur original, ce serais super. Et n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original ;) !


End file.
